Together
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Another Shadow and Nebula short story.


**Shadula: Together**

Shadow the black and red streaked hedgehog was holding hands with his girlfriend Nebula the violet-blue hedgehog. They were enjoying the day at Twinkle Park together. They both shared a pink cotton candy with each other. Nebula had hers, while Shadow finished his; but then had some cotton candy underneath his chin. Nebula noticed this and giggles cutely. She saw that Shadow looked like Professor Dumbledore from the movie Harry Potter. Shadow blushed, and shook off the cotton candy out of his chin.

Moments later after they had fun at Twinkle Park, they were in the park sitting on the bench, looking at the beautiful sunset. Nebula's head was on Shadow's warm furry chest. She loved snuggling on his white fur chest, it made her purr happily. Shadow heard her purring, he loved hearing her purr. It was too cute. She took a nap on his white warm furry chest. Shadow smiled at this, she looks too cute and adorable in her sleep. Shadow pets her long ponytail quills. All of a sudden, something hit Shadow's back neck, he faints.

Moments later; Shadow was blacked out, he heard a muffled voice saying…..

"Shadow….wake…..up…."

Shadow stirs and opens his eyes slowly; he saw a blurry blue-violet figure, but then his vision clears up. The figure was Nebula.

"Oh, thank god. You're awake" Nebula said with relief.

"Ohhhhh…..what happened?" Shadow moans from his black out.

"I don't know, it's too dark in here. And c-c-cold" Nebula shivered, but lucky for her she has fur but it's not thick enough. Since male hedgehogs have thicker fur than female hedgehogs. Females only have thin fur.

"Nebula, try your purple energy blast. It will give us some light" Shadow said.

"Good idea, Shadow" Nebula nodded. She manipulates her glowing purple energy blast from her hand. As the glow lights up a little, they can see that they were in a cell-like prison.

"Just as I thought, we're in Doctor's base" Shadow said.

"Oh, brilliant. This Egg doofus does not know when to leave us alone" Nebula rolls her eyes.

"Nope, he doesn't. Wait a minute, I smell something" Shadow said as the scent came from Nebula. There was a hickey kiss on her neck.

"Shadow, did you kiss me on the neck?" Nebula asked.

"No, but who did? Whoever it was, I'll kick his ass for touching my girl" Shadow gritted his fangs.  
"That would be me, Red Stripes" a male voice said. Out of nowhere, the figure came out of the dark shadow, known as Scourge.

"I should have known it was you" Nebula hissed angrily, causing her eyes to glow purple. Shadow was very pissed at Scourge for touching Nebula.

"Scourge, if this is about taking me back to you, my answer is two words: NO WAY!" Nebula snarled in anger.

"Touch her again, I'll kill your ass!" Shadow hissed angrily, protecting Nebula. Scourge snickers.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. She was my first girl" Scourge smirks.

"And you cheated on her, three times. Like three years ago" Shadow growls.

"So, but she's more sexy than any other woman. Me-wow!" Scourge said seductively. This was making Nebula very pissed, she had enough of his flirty big mouth.

"I had enough of hearing your flirty damn mouth again!" Nebula hissed angrily. She grips on the metal bars, using her super strength to break it open, it breaks apart freely.

"Wow, you're too sexy when you're strong like Hercules, baby" Scourge smirks.

"Oh, do shut up!" Nebula yelled and kicked Scourge in the crotch.

"Aaaayyyyeeee!" Scourge's winced in a high pitch voice. He collapsed. Nebula and Shadow laughed at this.

"Good kick, Nebula" Shadow grins. Nebula giggles.

"Thank you, Shadow" Nebula said. They high fived each other.

"Now let's get the hell out of here" Shadow said. Nebula nods.

"Right!" Nebula agreed. As they were about to leave, something grabbed Nebula's ankle.

"UGH!" Nebula grunts and lost her balance, Scourge pulled her close and kissed her hard. Nebula's eyes were wide open, she didn't like this kiss, and it was too disgusting from the taste of his cigarette or so. She tried to push him off but he held his hand on the back of her head. Nebula then had an idea, she felt his tongue slid inside her mouth, she bites his gross tongue with her sharp fangs. It made him let go as she punched him in the face.

"OW! You bit me tongue!" Scourge winced. Nebula growls at this, she threw her purple energy blast right at him, causing him to black out.

"Yuck!" Nebula spits one of Scourge's saliva out of her mouth. Shadow saw the whole thing at what happen. As Nebula continues to gag and spit, she pukes. Shadow saw this and helps her up.

"Nebula, you okay?" Shadow asked with worry that she threw up.

"I….think….so….." she then recovers from her nausea. Shadow rubbed her back smoothly to make her feel better.

"Thanks, Shadow. Damn, Scourge needs to brush his disgusting teeth! His breath tastes like cigarettes or something! Yuck!" Nebula spits again.

"Damn, he definitely needs to brush his damn teeth" Shadow said.

"Let's just get home, before I throw up some more again" Nebula said. Shadow nods and carries her in bridle style. They were out of Eggman's base.

As they arrived at Nebula and Amy's apartment; Nebula pretends to sleep, since Amy and Sonic are at the living room watching 'Puss In Boots', Shadow with Nebula in his arms walks in Nebula's room. Nebula opens her eyes, as Shadow gently puts her on the bed. He then decides to lay next to her, so that she won't be so lonely. Nebula then decides to take a short nap, resting her head on Shadow's warm white furry chest. She purred softly. Shadow smiled at this.

"Damn it. Too cute when you purr" Shadow blushed. Nebula giggles.

"I can't help it, your chest fur is so soft and warm" Nebula blushed.

"Thanks. I love it when you blush" Shadow teased.

"Aww…Shadow, you're making me blush" Nebula giggles cutely.

Shadow chuckled softly; they soon closed their eyes, taking a short nap.

The End.


End file.
